


Distant Whispers

by iggycakes



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, sad flashbacks about azem/hades, sad wol sits in amaurot alone, they were in love and it is SAD, titania comes over to comfort her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycakes/pseuds/iggycakes
Summary: Valora sits in Amaurot, feeling alone. Feo Ul comes over to comfort their precious and most important charge and ends up seeing flashes of a pair that used to walk these streets.
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Distant Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for hot gerudo mom aka @/ValoraKhaati on twitter.  
> Thank you for letting me write your WoL and Azem.

Amaurot was a gift that basked in its endlessness. 

She had been preserved at her prime, the perfect image of serenity. She was a world where moments ceased as soon as they began, and time no longer followed the rules. Here, everything and nothing truly existed. 

Its people were shades, the broken memories of a hopelessly desperate man.

Amaurot was a calm ocean, painted in cool blues streaked in melancholy. 

Valora’s silhouette in the middle of the square was a patch of warmth in the infinite sea. Her gaze lost, contemplative. It had been hours of replaying the same thoughts in her mind over and over and over again. There was so little she understood– so little she could ever hope to understand. 

She watched the amaurotines walk about. How aware were they of their own existence? How much did they know? How much  _ could  _ they know? How  _ real  _ were they really?

Did Emet-Selch realize how ironic his creations were? How these shades of his dearly departed compatriots were barely a simulacrum. And yet, he bore them into existence anyway. He must have cared for this city enough to recreate them, even in this incomplete form.

So, what then?

Were she, the Scions, the people of the First, of Eorzea and all the Shards… could they not have been afforded the same affection?

It was surely just hypocrisy. 

Valora understood all too well what it meant to lose one’s home. In his shoes, perhaps she would have tried just as hard to bring it back.

An amaurotine approached her, bending over to hand her a single flower. She looked up at them, unable to discern any sort of expression. Then, just as silently as they came, they walked away. Valora looked at the flower in her hand, a half-wilted narcissus. Its white petals curled up from overwatering. She brushed a finger gently over them. There was nothing she could do to help it. Let alone the ghosts in this city.

“Some company would be nice,” Valora spun the flower between her fingers. “Where’s Feo Ul when you need them?”

The air around her shifted, as if something was trying to come through a rift. Valora almost stood up, her instincts expecting danger, but was quickly blown back into her seat by a powerful gust of aether. And out of the void popped out Feo Ul, in full Titania regalia, massive and resplendent.

“How quickly you forget, my lovely little branch?” They engulfed the space around them, leaning forward to brush Valora’s cheek. “You only need call.”

“Not that I’m unhappy, but I expected little you,” Valora teased, feeling a bit of the melancholy already peel away.

“When I sensed where you were, I felt this stature to be more appropriate.”

Feo Ul straightened up, towering above their surroundings even though they were only floating a few fulms off the ground. It took a lot to make Valora feel small, but she was certainly feeling it now, sitting on this bench meant for people twice her size as the King of Pixies looked down at her with sincere concern. 

Valora wasn’t even sure how to express herself. 

She didn’t know where her own feelings began and ended– where the line was between her and a version of her that once existed. Did it even exist? If it didn’t, then who even was she?

Valora opened her mouth to speak, but found nothing to say. She didn’t know what to do. Her feelings swarmed her with an intensity she could barely fend off while keeping herself together. And none would leave either. They stuck to her like bugs attracted to light, clawing for the space to exist. She struggled to find herself in the storm. 

And all that came out was a deep sigh. 

“What’s wrong?”

“To be honest, I’m not quite sure.” Valora gave a tired little laugh. “I just didn’t want to be…”

_ Alone. _

She trailed off, as if the concept of loneliness just engulfed her whole. She couldn’t tell if this excruciating solitude even belonged to  _ her  _ or the heart of someone inside her, begging to escape. 

Feo Ul hovered over to the bench and sat down gracefully. 

“The burdens you carry are heavier than most mortal beings.” 

Their voice was radiant and spoke to her through the haze, a piece of solace in the cluster of her thoughts. Valora leaned towards them, resting her head on their lap as they continued to speak.

“Yet you carry them willingly.”

Feo Ul brushed their fingers through Valora’s hair.

“My offer still stands, you know. I could help you leave it all behind and nothing would ever hurt you again.”

Wouldn’t that be nice?

“Everyone needs me,” Valora exhaled. “And I care too much to abandon them.”

Feo Ul followed Valora’s gaze. At the passing amaurotines going about their day peacefully. Two were chatting amicably. A few more would pass. Some greeted each other. Others would notice them sitting with Valora and watched quizzically. Not that Feo Ul could know for sure, considering they were masked. But they could feel their aether. The way they warped time to exist in this space. In this construct of a city. It was an unimaginable feat. One even they would have difficulty replicating in Il Mheg. Let alone design to outlast their own existence. What manner of faith did it take for Emet-Selch to achieve this?

The King of Pixies focused.

Specks of rain began falling from the sky. Without a thought, Feo Ul cast protection around them to shelter Valora. Then, they concentrated on the flow of aether, on the stream of life that held Amaurot together.

It was as if the magic at work here were built on the concept of remembrance. Existing outside of time allowed them to function even without focus. They were here through sheer belief alone. Feo Ul felt the weight of Emet-Selch’s memories here, in the very fabric of the air around them. It was all encompassing, as if they were constantly happening.

And perhaps that was how...

“You must be kidding me.”

Hades groaned as a particularly mischievous gust of wind scattered his papers away. He struggled to hold onto the few sheets he had left, mildly regretting not putting them in some kind of folder or bag before rushing out of the study. The papers in his hands crumpled under his grasp while the others fluttered around, getting stained by the rain and landing in puddles. 

Even if he picked them up now, they were already ruined. How could he be so careless? He wasn’t normally like this. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

It’s fine. This was fine. He still remembered the information. He would just need to get new forms and rewrite them all. No big deal. Hades squatted down to hold his head and logically arranged his thoughts. He isolated every emotion and filed them all aside.

“Why, if it isn’t the eminent Emet-Selch himself!” Her voice was a field of sunflowers– a ray of sunshine in the dreary weather. “Are you crying?”

Hades looked up.

Her short hair was drenched, stuck to her pale cheeks in curls. Amber eyes looking up at him over wet lenses. “As if I would ever be caught crying.”

“Oh, so you admit to crying in private?”

“You are free to think whatever you’d like, Perseides.” He stood up and composed himself to take a proper look at his uninvited guest. “You’re completely drenched.”

She smiled and her gentle eyes narrowed sweetly. She put her palms in front of her, facing upwards to feel the drops coming down from the weary sky. “I’m just showing my appreciation.”

“To the rain? It’s not sentient.”

“So you think,” she took her glasses off and attempted to dry the lenses with her sleeve. It didn’t help, yet she put them back on. “But I know better. Also…”

Perseides shuffled around her robes looking for something and pulled out a bunch of crumpled up papers. “I saw you drop these and caught as many as I could.” 

She seemed so pleased with herself.

“Thank you.”

Hades accepted the papers sheepishly. How had he noticed her presence earlier. When did she pick all these up? Why would she do this for him? He looked over the pages, trying to make sure they were all accounted for when he noticed. “They’re all dry.”

“Oh yes, it’s a fun concept called Evaporation! I’ve figured out how to isolate it to specific objects.”

Yet, she gave herself no protection from the rain.

Hades stripped off the outer layer of his robes and covered Perseides with it. “I would appreciate it if you used some of that ingenuity for yourself.”

Time shifted and the rain subsided.

Feo Ul felt the air around them warp again as the vision disintegrated into particles of aether, feeding the wandering shades.

“No one would be happy if your kindness ended up costing you your life.”

They finished brushing through Valora’s hair, softly caressing the locks as they began folding them into loose braids.

“Your light is important to us,” they almost sang, weaving magic into their words to give them strength. “Even now, it radiates and calls to me no matter the distance. It’s proof of how special you are, how loved you are.”

Valora pressed her lips together.

“Is this light even truly mine? Doesn’t it belong to someone else?”

Feo Ul’s voice danced.

“Of course it is.”

“I’m not sure I believe that anymore.”

[ Hades stood by sheepishly underneath a lone tree at the edge of town ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oj_2R2_OqRw) . 

It would be moved soon, into the city’s center, to protect it from the ever-spreading plague eating up their star’s light. The paperwork had just been submitted and tomorrow the relocators would come around to bring it to its new home, surrounded by other trees gathered from the other quarters of Amaurot.

He fiddled with the object in his hands. A small leather box. Inside, a small earring, made of pure silver, shaped out of magic. He spent a few nights on it, repeatedly trying to perfect its form. He wanted it to be delicate and unobtrusive, a symbol of straightforward grit and simplicity. A reminder of things he wished he had. An emblem of the things she represented.

“Did I keep you waiting?”

Her smile was as gentle as usual.

“No, I was just…” Hades shrugged. “I was here early to check on the tree.”

“Hmm…” Perseides walked up to it, running her palm over the bark and closing her eyes to check its aether. “She’s holding up, but I don’t think any flowers will bloom from her this year.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Hopefully I can find a solution on my next trip.” She stepped away and turned towards him. “Speaking of which, you said you wanted to see me before I left.”

“Well, yes I…” Hades cleared his throat. “I never gave you a formal gift. For your inauguration, I mean.” 

“I did not realize gifts were a requirement.” Perseides cocked her head. “Whatever did I do to deserve such good graces from you, Emet-Selch?”

“If you’re going to ridicule me, maybe I should just leave then.”

Perseides laughed, a melody that knew precisely where to strike. It pierced through the carcass that covered his heart in ice and melted it without so much as a care. 

“I’m just kidding, Hades. Don’t be such a sourpuss.”

“A what?”

“Never mind.” She shook her head and put her hand out. “So, what is it, then?”

Hades put the box in her open palms. Perseides popped it open unceremoniously, a bit of shock coloring her normally unflappable face for just a moment. She looked it over, turning it around in her hands to watch how it reflected the light. When she was apparently satisfied, she smiled at him.

“Put it on for me?” She asked.

Hades acquiesced, stepping closer to her. He picked up the earring and casually brought it up to her ear, using just a needle of aether to pierce it. It took only a moment, one Hades wished would last longer. When would he be able to stand this close to her again?

“Thank you, Hades. I love it.”

She meant those words. Each of them. 

“Good.”

Perseides held her hand up to Hades’ ear as he stepped away, stopping him half-movement. He stared at her, wondering what she was doing. He wondered if the guilty thoughts crossing his mind crossed hers as well.

“It matches yours, huh?”

“Don’t think about it too hard.” He wanted to look away, embarrassed by the scrutiny, but he couldn’t.

She looked at him with those playful amber eyes. Golden with mischief and genuine appreciation. 

“I won’t.”

They sensed it now. 

Once Feo Ul parsed through all the pain and regret, they could no longer  _ unsee  _ it. Mixed in with the guilt and regret was  _ love.  _ They found only affection in its purest sense. It permeated the aether, giving the city its shape and foundation.

Love was in every breath.

Feo Ul finished braiding and let go of Valora’s hair. The soft red curls easily came undone, almost as if they never existed to begin with.

They couldn’t quite understand how it was possible, but an explanation wasn’t needed. Not when the memories weaved into Amaurot were so powerful. Emet-Selch built this place as a gift to someone who no longer existed. It was a pity– a shame. One that mattered only because the city’s melancholy tortured her most precious and loveliest of branches. 

Oh, the things they would do if only Valora would allow her to take her away– to rescue her from herself. 

Feo Ul wanted nothing more than to be her comfort.

“Why do you torture yourself by coming here?”

Valora shifted slightly, turning over and closing her eyes as if to take a nap. There was a weary smile on her face. It wasn’t a look Feo Ul was used to seeing on her and they hated it. 

“It feels like I owe it to them.”

Feo Ul wanted to understand, but they couldn’t. Why did mortals attach themselves to such foolish ideals? Why did they cling so hard onto things that wouldn’t last? Why did they continue to hurt themselves like this? Surely it wasn’t necessary. Surely an ignorant happiness was better than eternal grief, right?

“I have a duty to remember. To see this through to the end.”

Who was she trying to convince? Herself?

“You’re not alone. There are many who would be willing to share your burdens with you.”

As the sun peered through gaps in a darkened sky, Hades stepped out into the road. Many rushed passed him, swiftly bowing their heads ‘hello’ as they ran to their next meeting. The city was in chaos, dealing with the aftermath of their decision. One they could ill afford to take back now. Either they saw it through, or they lost everything.

There was no longer any space for doubt. 

“This is it, isn’t it?” 

A familiar voice peeped up behind him. 

“Azem.”

“Oh, so that’s what you’re calling me now?”

Hades clenched his fist. He didn’t want to fight anymore. He was so sick of it. “It is your role, after all.”

“That it is.” The touch of sunshine in her voice was nowhere to be seen. Hades hated knowing that even she had a limit to her patience. And that so much contempt could even be leveled in his direction from her. “Yet so easily does the Convocation take my responsibilities from me.”

“You still have a star to protect.”

“You have voted to destroy it.”

“Half of it.”

“Half of it,” she spat. “Believe what you would like, Emet-Selch. Someday, I am sure you will come to regret your decision.”

Feo Ul wondered if their charge knew of these memories, if she had seen them firsthand. They didn’t think she could. Valora seemed burdened enough by the aether itself here. The guilt and regret that weaved into her soul, hoping to hold steady in her heart where they may be kept safe. They were enough of a burden.

Time unmolded itself again, breaking into a steadier flow, as if it was tired of showing the Pixie King its true colors. That was fine. They didn’t want to see anymore anyway. They had seen enough… enough to know Emet-Selch must have regretted his decision.

Under the weight of his duties, he had only regret. Regret that he couldn’t save the person he loved. Regret that he couldn’t do anything more but watch everything unravel out of his control.

As far as  [ Hades ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2W2wOnWoerETPn97heU1V4?si=4Jl8NYUPS36wfGWsFtKk8w) knew, he could not allow himself regret.

He was afraid to.

Of all the times he wished Perseides could have been wrong for once.

In the Final Days, as their beloved city fell all around them– as everything drowned in red hues, there was very little comfort. None in the warmth of fires that burned their homes down to a crisp, nor in the debris of loved ones who have moved on. 

Their brilliant lights faded, as their star sundered into fragments. There was nothing they…  _ he  _ could do to stop it anymore. He would lose them all, one by one, and by some twisted fate, be cursed to watch it all unfold. 

Regret, she said. As if what he felt could boil down to mere regret.

Hades watched from the top of the clocktower, unable to turn away from the disaster they wrought. The burning sun began to set in the horizon, threatening to bury everything in endless dark as he contemplated.

He felt a presence materialize next to him. It was a light dimmer than what he was used to– a realization that hit him just as hard as the destruction below. 

“This is it, isn’t it?”

Hades echoed her own words as Perseides stepped forward to sit next to him. She dangled her feet off the edge, swinging them back and forth.

“Didn’t I say so?”

She looked so tired.

Countless fatigues painted on her gentle features. Dark bags under her warm eyes. Perseides struggled to keep a smile on as she stared at the scenes unfolding below.

“You don’t sound angry.”

“I think we’re way past anger now, Hades.” 

“I’m not even worth that anymore, huh?”

It wasn’t meant to be a question. He was supposed to stand his ground. He was supposed to remain strong in his convictions, his beliefs. He had done his best, after all. He had done everything he could do to protect their star. It just wasn’t supposed to turn out like this.

Perseides turned towards him and their eyes met. Gold into gold. She reached for the side of his face, brushing his cheek lightly as she noted the earring he still wore to this day. 

“Maybe this is for the best, you know?” She started to pull her hand away, but Hades grabbed it and kept it there. Her gaze softened as she continued. “Besides, it’s not over. Life goes on.”

“It won’t be the same.”

“Nothing ever stays the same, love.”

Hades tightened his grip. “I refuse to say it. I refuse to believe it.”

Her light continued to dim as they spoke. As countless other lights sundered and faded into the stream of aether around them, hers grew weaker and weaker still. 

“Then, don’t.” 

She smiled at him one last time. She smiled the way she used to, full of hope and faith. It was as if she truly believed there was a silver-lining to all this. Hades couldn’t see it. He didn’t want to.

“Until we meet again, Hades.”

Perseides leaned into his grasp and closed her eyes. As she did, Hades watched her form disappear. He watched her soul sunder into pieces, pouring into the aether that was leaving their star to form new ones in the world beyond them. Stars that meant nothing to him. Stars that were barely a shell of what his home was.

Soon, her warmth was gone, leaving only the ghost of her touch.

And a piece of regret in his frozen heart.

Feo Ul gently stroked through Valora’s hair, making sure she was comfortable on their lap. It seems she had fallen asleep and they didn’t want to wake her up. It didn’t seem like the esteemed Warrior of Light had much time for rest these days.

They looked around, hoping to find something they could fashion some sort of blanket out of and found only a lonely shoebill watching them from afar.

The bird was staring holes into them, blank and unblinking. The aether around them felt familiar. Disgusting.

Feo Ul stuck their tongue out childishly.

“You’ve lost your chance long ago, foolish creature.”

That’s right.

They looked down at their charge again and smiled. “No matter how alone you think you are. I will always be here to pick up the pieces, my lovely.”

They bent over and kissed Valora’s forehead.

“Sleep well.”


End file.
